


The stories of scars [podfic]

by Esperata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Podfic, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, Touching, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: You are my world, let me discover you!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The stories of scars [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The stories of scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736848) by [Moonwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer). 



> I was gifted this work by Moonwanderer who wrote this for the "ThorBruce Week 2018" event, day 4: "Touch"
> 
> It is my first attempt at creating a podfic.

[Esperata](https://soundcloud.com/k-b-162121528) · [The Stories Of Scars](https://soundcloud.com/k-b-162121528/the-stories-of-scars/s-8Nd3XokXoFH)


End file.
